


Show Me This Life

by Tayani



Series: NG+ [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, It's just really soft smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day, can be read separately, post NG+, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: NG+ Valentine's Day SpecialOn the morning of Valentine's Day, Akechi Goro wakes up feeling exquisitely happy.His boyfriend's arms wrapped snugly around him might have something to do with it.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: NG+ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223210
Comments: 14
Kudos: 376





	Show Me This Life

Goro has always been a light sleeper.

When he was a child, it’d be so out of necessity. At first, he’d wake up at every sound so that he could make sure his mother came home safe from wherever she went during the night - the  _ where  _ kept hidden from him until he grew much older. Then, it’d be the case of making sure none of the other kids at the orphanages and foster homes would try to steal any of his things during the night. 

Later, when he moved to his own apartment, Goro assumed it’d be the end of that. But dreams turned to nightmares; images of all the people he’s hurt, endless corridors in Mementos always ending in blood and heart-shattering guilt. Even now - even more than a month after it all finally ended and the Metaverse crumbled into nothing, Goro would still have troubles falling asleep deeply enough to dream. 

There were perks to being a light sleeper, though.

The light was dim and grey as it streamed through the large window of the attic. Goro liked that window. Laying by the edge of the bed, he could look at the sky while holding Akira in his arms, feeling his boyfriend’s steady breath ghost against his neck. This was Goro’s favourite way to wake up - warm and comfortable, wrapped in a blanket and each other. 

In moments like these, he felt safe. He felt  _ happy _ . In moments like these, his past life felt like nothing but a nightmare, floating away before the sunlight. 

Goro smiled and pressed a little kiss to the top of Akira’s head. He felt his boyfriend stir, let out a sound that first surprised and then delighted him. Against his chest, Akira shifted, suddenly restless, and made another little sound, blinking his eyes sleepily up at him. Goro kissed him on the lips before he could stop himself - and he didn’t  _ need  _ to stop himself. The thought made another surge of happiness pulse through him, making him smile into the kiss. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, brushing their noses together affectionately. Akira smiled at him, still groggy from sleep, and Goro felt himself chuckle. 

“Mornin’...” his boyfriend yawned back, cute as a kitten. Goro leaned in, kissing his nose next. 

“Did you sleep well?” he said, lips curling in a mischievous smirk. “No bad dreams tonight, I gather.”

“Mmmm…” Akira purred, stretching on the bed so that he was laying a bit more comfortably. His arms straightened out, one sneaking under Goro’s waist, the other curling behind his neck, fingers playing with his hair. Eyes half-lidded, Akira’s hips ground gently against Goro’s thigh; the brunet had to stop himself from groaning.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” Akira said with a smirk matching his own, leaning in to kiss along Goro’s jawline. “No wonder. You were here the whole night for once, after all. How  _ wouldn’t  _ I have great dreams from that alone?” 

The words were purred against his neck in Akira’s best seductive voice and Goro wished  _ badly  _ they didn’t make him feel the guilt they did. It was true - lately, with how much sudden work and studies he had, Goro’s most usual place to fall asleep in was their shared desk. The number of times he woke up to Akira grumbling about him catching a cold and making him feel lonely while he carried him to bed in the morning was starting to get ridiculous. Goro knew the complaints were mostly in jest. Akira was too good to really hold something like being overworked against him, but still…

It didn’t stop him feeling guilty. And last night has been probably the first night in ages when they fell asleep and woke up in each other’s arms. 

“Goro…?” Akira leaned back, looking at him with slight worry in his eyes. Goro shook himself off, flashed his boyfriend a smile and rolled them over. Akira let out a pleased groan when he ground their hips together. Goro’s smile turned genuine; his eyes half-lidded and irises already blown-wide with pleasure as their bodies pressed together. Their lips met; he felt Akira’s hands run languidly over his back and sides, felt how warm his skin was against Goro’s own. They were slow and gentle, their hips grinding lazily against one another and Goro thought that, if he only could, he’d  _ love  _ to spend forever like this, wrapped up in Akira’s warmth and love.

With no rush in his movements, Goro’s hands moved down, sneaking under Akira’s shirt. He pushed it up slowly, lips slipping down to mouth over Akira’s throat, delighting in the pleased gasps his lover made for him. The shirt has been slipped off and thrown to the side, Akira taking the opportunity to tug Goro’s off as well. The brunet hair puffed up and fell all over the place from the sudden movement and both of them laughed, carefree and warm. As Akira’s hands came up, smoothing Goro’s hair away from his face, the brunet couldn’t help kissing him again. And again. And again, until he swallowed the laughter whole and turned it into soft, pleased gasps and mewls and chants of his own name, until he could hear Akira plead for more.

Goro’s hands found Akira’s, their fingers intertwining. His lips slid down once again, kissing a trail of hasty kisses down the raven’s neck and chest, nipping on every sensitive place. 

He felt drunk on it. Knowing how good he could make his boyfriend feel, how well he knew his body by now. They weren’t shy virgins anymore, discovering each other's bodies and learning how best to please one another. Now, there was confidence in Goro’s kisses and burning satisfaction in his gut whenever he managed to get Akira to unravel before him with his lips alone.

Akira was squeezing his hands so tightly by the time Goro finally slid down to rest between his legs, it was quite difficult to slip them out of his grip. The moment he did so, tugging his lover’s sleeping pants out of the way, Akira tangled his fingers in his hair instead, tugging sensually. Goro could do little more than groan, leaning in to pepper soft, teasing kisses up and down Akira’s length and thighs. 

“ _ Fuck _ \--!”

“Patience,” Goro chuckled, looking up at his boyfriend with a wicked grin on his lips, Akira’s cock resting heavily against his cheek. The sight had the effect he intended - Akira took one look at him and groaned, his body arching, cheeks burning red. Even after everything they’ve done so far, Akira still was so easy to fluster; he was adorable. 

Goro closed his eyes and breathed in, nuzzling against the sensitive skin. Akira cried out again and tugged on his hair, and Goro let him guide his head, smiling when he felt his lover’s tip nudge helplessly against his lips. 

“Really… so impatient from the morning, aren’t you?” Goro purred, mouthing against Akira’s cock. Another strangled cry answered him, this time tinged with frustration.

“You’re being a tease, so of course I--  _ ah! _ ” 

“Shush,” Goro purred, one hand coming up to languidly stroke his lover’s length. “I want to hear your moans, not complaints.”

“Then--  _ oh fuck _ !” 

Goro smirked around Akira’s length, taking a bit more of it in his mouth. His other hand darted to Akira’s hips the moment he felt them thrust gently upwards, keeping him in place. For a while, he stayed in place, relaxing his throat and breathing carefully through his nose; then, Goro’s head started to move, up and down, slow and steady. For a few more minutes, Akira tried to fight him, to force a pace that’d be quicker, more stimulating, but as Goro continued to hold him down and work wonders with his lips and tongue, he felt his boyfriend eventually relax and fall back on the bed, mewling and keening from pleasure. 

“Good boy… just like that, Akira. Let me drive you insane with how good I’m making you feel,” Goro whispered, pulling out to catch a breath or two. He smirked, seeing Akira shiver at these words, and then hearing him gasp again when he lunged back down, taking in as much as he could of his lover’s length into his mouth. He let go of Akira’s hips then, moving his hands to caress and tease the raven’s thighs open. His fingers fluttered over the sensitive skin, soon moving to press against more delicate areas, gently fondling the raven’s balls and then moving lower still, pressing against his entrance. 

The choked cry Akira made when he did so was music to Goro’s ears. He pulled away entirely, in favour of sliding back up, pressing his body wholly to Akira’s side as his fingers played with his entrance, pressing just shy of sliding in. 

“Just like that,” he purred, right into his lover’s ear. “Can you feel it, Akira? You’re still so wet from last night, even after we’ve cleaned you up so thoroughly… it’s almost as if you planned on tempting me to fuck you, right from the morning. Almost as if you played with yourself while I wasn’t watching, just before we slept, knowing I’d be able to slide right in, the moment I wake up…”

Goro still couldn’t believe he was able to say all this without turning bright red and stuttering halfway through.t Akira had a thing for dirty talk though, and during their nights together Goro found that having Akira mewl and gasp under his hands and lips destroyed any semblance of shame Goro possessed for such a thing. Right now, too, he watched with wide, hungry eyes as his boyfriend shivered and clung to him, hips pressing down against his fingers, urging him to slip inside and finger him properly.

“Such a good boy for me,” Goro said, voice breathless, his other hand grasping blindly for the bottle of lube he knew would have been somewhere behind him. Only to yelp when, before he could find it, Akira grabbed his shoulders and slammed him down on the bed, switching their positions in one, graceful move. Goro opened his mouth to say something, but the sight of his lover’s burning eyes staring down at him made him swallow his tongue. And then, Akira smirked, that damn  _ Joker  _ smirk of his he  _ knew  _ did things to Goro.

“ _ Almost _ …? Haha… how do you know that’s not  _ exactly  _ what I did?” Akira purred and, before Goro could fully fathom the meaning behind these words, his lover positioned himself and slid his hips down, taking him in in one go. 

Goro’s head slammed against the pillow, a choked-up cry leaving his lips at how  _ tight  _ and  _ hot  _ Akira felt. His hands shot up, gripping his lover’s hips. Akira was breathing heavily, curses falling from his lips together with pleased moans; and when he looked at Goro again, it almost made the brunet come then and there. Akira’s eyes were wet and shining, pupils blown wide with pleasure, and he was looking at Goro with such hunger it pulled a strangled moan from the other boy. 

“Cat…  _ haaa _ … got your tongue?” Akira said, gasping quietly as he moved his hips, soon finding a slow, lazy rhythm, one that was comfortable to keep up for a while. “God… fuck, you feel so good, Goro… Inside me… I can feel every bit of you, you’re filling me up so well…”

He continued to talk, shameless words and choked-up praise falling down from his lips as he rocked himself on Goro’s cock. It felt so good… Goro felt like he was melting, like all the world shrunk and zoomed into just Akira alone, the heat of his body, the overwhelming pleasure coursing like electricity through his veins. 

“You’re beautiful,” Goro gasped out, reaching out blindly for his lover, pulling him into a desperate kiss. 

“I love you,” Akira breathed against his lips and Goro almost sobbed, the pleasure and sweetness of it overwhelming him.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but they didn’t need to rush or hurry anywhere. Connected in their very cores, clinging to one another and exchanging their words for helpless kisses… they made love slowly, thoroughly, and they were gentle, rediscovering each other again and again. It wasn’t the rush of heat between them, like in the beginning. It was patient and careful, filled with so much love that when they finally did reach their climaxes, crying out in each other’s arms, it felt more like the beginning than the end. And for a long time afterwards, they laid together, still wrapped up in each other, basking in the afterglow. 

“Goro…” Akira purred, for the umpteenth time, savouring his lover’s name on his tongue. The brunet chuckled and nuzzled his neck, pressing a lazy kiss to the warm skin.

“Mmmm?”

“Love you…”

“Love you, too, you big cat,” Goro laughed quietly, nudging his nose against the crook of Akira’s neck. The light changed now and though it was still silent downstairs, they both knew Leblanc will be opening soon. Goro yawned and let his hands slide down Akira’s naked form, smirking when he felt a little shudder pass through his lover. Akira groaned quietly and swatted his hand away. 

“Are you seriously trying for another round here?” the raven grumbled, leaning away and looking at Goro with one amused eye. The brunet laughed and kissed him, shaking his head.

“No, but I like watching you squirm at every touch right afterwards.” 

“Sadist,” Akira purred, in the same tone he’d usually say  _ honey _ with. Goro smiled at him and brushed their noses together again, soft and affectionate. He was thinking about something just before - ah yes, about how Leblanc would open soon and they should get decent and ideally into the bathhouse before that happened. That was easier said than done; especially with their bed so warm and Akira so cuddly after sex. 

“Goro?” the raven murmured again, nuzzling his cheek - as if he could read his mind. Goro’s hands rested on Akira’s back, rubbing gentle circles into it as he replied.

“What is it, love?” 

“I really, really love you.”

“I really, really love you, too.”

“Mmmm,” Akira giggled, his hair tickling Goro’s cheek. “Do you know what today is?” 

“The day I’m starting by fucking my boyfriend?” Goro grinned, kissing Akira’s neck. “A good day, I’m going to guess.” 

“ _ Apart  _ from that, idiot,” Akira huffed, though he never stopped smiling. “And it’s Valentine’s Day, for your information.” 

“Mmmm,” Goro hummed, kissing him again. “Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Akira replied with a smile. And then, after a little while…

“So… are we gonna celebrate, or…”

“About celebration,” Goro sighed, pushing himself off the bed just enough to hover, once again, over his rather talkative lover. “How about this: I’m going to kiss you until you don’t even know your name; then, we’re going to go to the bathhouse together and go to that new pancake place in Shibuya for breakfast. And then…” Goro smiled. He saw Akira swallow thickly, staring up at him with expectant eyes. 

“And then…?” his boyfriend repeated, his voice just a little bit breathless. Goro smiled down and kissed him again, just because he could. 

“And then, we’ll go to that open concert we’ve been seeing advertisements for, and I’m going to dance with you and kiss you for all the world to see.” 

Akira blinked up at him and then Goro saw his lips curl into the most mischievous little grin. 

“Your fans will be heartbroken,” he purred, eyes narrowing playfully. Goro just laughed.

“Oh, I hope so,” he said, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again. “It’s about time we made it clear I’m taken. And I, for one, can’t wait to show the whole world how damn lucky I am.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was titled after a song that inspired pretty much the whole first half of NG+
> 
> If you like my stories and would like updates on my writing process/life/current obsessions, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!


End file.
